


sexual fantasies

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: The whole summary is really just that Dan's wearing that really long hoodie.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 22
Kudos: 236
Collections: phandomficfests: escape from reality





	sexual fantasies

Dan's got his cock out again. 

It's not uncommon, but it is distracting 

He's in one of those too-long hoodies that he likes to live in when he's got nowhere else to be, which is all the time right now, and Phil knows - he just knows - there are no pants under there. 

"Have you got your willy out?" Phil asks. 

He figures that's the polite option, since Dan's playing a video game and checking without any warning might make him die. 

Dan slouches and spreads his thighs so that the hoodie stays scrunched up underneath his ass, revealing his soft cock resting against his balls. He's trimmed neatly and Phil knows that must have happened during Dan's morning shower, which tells him that the pants-free excursion was meant to play into the evening at some point. 

Phil makes a noise to confirm that he has gotten the answer to his question, and then goes back to typing out the email he was sending. 

For a few minutes. Then his eyes just.... 

Drift. 

"That's distracting," he says. 

Dan glances over with annoyance. "Seriously?" 

"Seriously," Phil says. 

"Learn some self control, mate." 

Phil pouts. 

It's like when one of his favorite sweets is just out on the table in front of him. His rational mind knows it should have some impulse control, that just because he sees it doesn't mean he needs it in his mouth, but he just... wants it there anyway. 

"Can I suck you off?" 

He says it bluntly because he knows it'll make Dan laugh. If Dan does say no, if he's too entranced in his game, then Phil will be just fine with that. 

But Dan glances over at him with something that isn't a no. 

* 

Phil's very glad they have a rug. The wood floors would be murder on his knees otherwise, as he kneels with his head between Dan's legs. His eyes are closed and he's got a hand wrapped around the base of Dan's cock while the rest is in his mouth and all in all it's exactly what he wanted. 

It's not like he has the oral fixation Dan does. He just... likes this, specifically. Dan's cock. Feeling it against his tongue, hard and alive. Wrenching those sounds out of Dan while Dan's hands tug at his hair and grope along his shoulders. 

Different sex feels good at different times and tonight the kind of sex that's all about Dan feels best of all. The kind of sex that doesn't have to be deep and doesn't have to be about whispered words of love and doesn't have to involve rolling in the sheets getting sweaty and giving it their all. 

This is the kind of sex that they do because they want in a moment of impulse and when it's done Dan will have a rosy glow and give him a kiss or two and go back to his game and Phil will probably start to poke around and see what he wants to make them for dinner. 

* 

"Close," Dan grunts. 

Phil knows the cues but it's nice when Dan reminds him anyway. He pulls off to lick his lips and assess his plan of action. Dan's flushed down his chest and his eyes look unfocused as he stares up at the ceiling and his breath is coming fast and shallow. He's tense all the way through and Phil rubs a hand against his thigh soothingly. 

It's always a better orgasm for Dan if he gets to gather himself just before the final push. He licks his lips and nods sharply down at Phil. Phil drops back onto him, sucking with enthusiasm. Dan's knees hug Phil's sides and Phil gets two fingers behind Dan's balls, drawn up high and tight to his body already, and he rubs until he feels the pulse of Dan against his tongue. 

He likes this part the best. It's a warm tangy mouthful and it feels messy and dirty and delicious going down his throat. Swallowing feels proper sexy to him, like the tangible proof of a job well done hard wired straight to his dick. It makes him hard enough to reach between his legs and give himself a squeeze. He doesn't want to get off right now - maybe before bed, if Dan's up for it - but it still feels good. 

He lets Dan sit on his tongue until Dan's body slumps down against the cushions, then pulls off with one more fond kiss to Dan's softening cock. It looks so sweet, all plump and rosy, like a familiar friend. 

Phil rests his chin on Dan's thigh and just stares his fill until Dan opens his eyes again. He sighs deeply and reaches out to smooth Phil's quiff back into place. "That was nice," he says, then clears his throat. "Come on, up, or you'll be complaining about your knees hurting later." 

They do in fact pop as he gets to his feet, and he knows Dan's right. 

* 

He goes down to brush his teeth because jizz breath isn't nearly so sexy five minutes on, and when he comes back Dan's got the hoodie tugged back down into place and his video game going again. 

Phil drops a kiss to the top of Dan's head as he walks past him into the kitchen. "I think I fancy a taco night..."


End file.
